


Do You Want To Go?

by Vampurr



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: DarkSparks, F/F, Season 8, first part they talk about going or not, honestly this is silly I just thought of the dialogue and had fun, kind of fluffy? There is some cuddling and them kind of being domestic, no beta reading we die like men, second part is just them hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: “Okay, then I won’t go either,” Renee announced with a sigh of relief. She leaned back into her chair like a momentous weight had just been taken off her shoulders. The skirmisher then glanced over to the blonde and mumbled, “Not because you’re not going, I’m just staying because I don’t want to go.”OrWhat Wraith and Wattson were actually doing instead of going to see Fuse introduce himself in Kings Canyon
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 64





	Do You Want To Go?

“Do you want to go?” Renee asked as they sat beside each other. Her gaze had shifted over to Natalie, curiosity sparking in her eyes. She was munching on a bowl of cereal, but it looked like she was now just playing with it. The skirmisher rarely ate breakfast with the other legends, but if she was, she was always by Natalie’s side. 

“Mmm...” Natalie responded, resting her spoon inside of the bowl. She tapped the side of her chin as she thought, trying her best to think through all of the options. 

Of course, the excitement that came with a new person joining the Apex Games was always fun. Everyone became so involved and so excited, trying to piece together exactly who it would be. They were just as clueless as the public sometimes. Besides that, it was nice to see a new face and see what they would bring to the table. Of course, sometimes they turned out to be kind of sucky like a murderous robot, but sometimes they turned out to be nice like the sweet, motherly scientist who had joined recently. 

However, the opening ceremonies, in Natalie’s opinion, were a bit different. There were crowds, maybe too many adoring fans, and lots and lots of noise. It was fun, she supposed, for a little bit, but they often got too overwhelming. 

And if anything, it looked like this new guy was going to make a grand entrance. 

“We don’t have to,” Renee started, picking up a spoonful of cereal before letting it fall back into the bowl. “Or, well, um. You don’t have to go, but if you don’t go, I probably won’t go,” she added rather cautiously. “Well, no, fuck, I mean... You don’t have to go for my sake, I honestly don’t care if I go-“ 

“Mmm... Well, I don’t know,” Natalie said, stopping her girlfriend before she became a rambling mess. Her girlfriend. The thought made her smile. They hadn’t been dating for very long; it was still such a new thing, but it had been wonderful so far. Sneaking to each other’s rooms, watching movies, holding hands underneath the table, sometimes cuddling... Absolute perfection if you asked the blonde. It was, however, still a secret to every other legend and, well, the entire universe. Natalie didn’t really mind though; the privacy was nice, and nobody could stand the media after all. 

Renee looked up at her almost expectantly, now falling quiet. Was there a little bit of hope in her eyes? 

“I feel like we should go, but...” Natalie spoke up again before taking another bite of her cereal. She chewed it, once again weighing her options. To go or not to go... To tell you the truth, she did and she didn’t. Eventually, she shook her head and continued, “I still need to do some work on my pylons, check up on the ring’s status, make sure it’s still working properly for next season... Dieu, c'est tellement de travail...” 

“... English, Nat?” 

Natalie blinked at her before softly smiling. “We’ve still got to teach you some French, but... I suppose I will not go. I have some things I need to do,” she finally answered. “Besides, it’s too noisy.” 

Oh, the look of relief on Renee’s face was priceless. It made Natalie’s smile just grow. Sometimes, if you paid just enough attention, you could read the skirmisher like a book. That was Natalie’s little secret though. 

“Okay, then I won’t go either,” Renee announced with a sigh of relief. She leaned back into her chair like a momentous weight had just been taken off her shoulders. The skirmisher then glanced over to the blonde and mumbled, “Not because you’re not going, I’m just staying because I don’t want to go.” 

Natalie giggled, looking at her girlfriend with amusement in her eyes. “Oh, chérie, you are so silly sometimes,” she said, reaching underneath the table and holding the other woman’s hand. “If you didn’t want to go, you could of just told me. I would rather stay with you than go.” 

“Well, I didn’t want you to feel like you had to stay behind for me if you did wanna go,” Renee reasoned. Her face was turning a light pink now at the sudden contact, but she didn’t pull away. 

“No, I wouldn’t feel like that at all,” Natalie replied, shaking her head. “I’m sure... Fuse, was it? Monsieur Fuse is nice and all, but I would rather spend the time with you.” 

“Can I come stay with you then instead?” Renee then asked quietly. Her eyes then widened and she, once again, began to ramble. “Not... not if you’re busy, I was just thinking I could sit in the same room as you worked or just play with Nikola. I won’t bother you; you’re just nice company to have.” As she said that, her face only grew brighter. Instinctively, the woman tugged on her scarf, trying to hide her face. It always reminded Natalie of a turtle trying to hide away in its shell. 

It seemed Renee was wonderful at beating around the bush. 

Once more, another smile graced Natalie’s face. “Of course you can,” she replied, trying to put her girlfriend’s worry away. Ah, there was that word again! “Just know I have to do some work, but you’re free to come over,” she continued. “We can’t just cuddle the entire time, just so you know,” Natalie said, giving the skirmisher a wink and playfully wagging a finger at her. 

Renee nodded, and there it was. One of her rare smiles was on her face. “You’ve got it,” she replied in an official way, trying her best to play along. “No cuddling. No girlfriend stuff. I will remain quiet and out of your way. In fact, you won’t even know I’m there.” 

This caused both of the women to quietly laugh.

However, was it likely they’d uphold this promise? 

Well... they thought it was. 

\- - - - 

Natalie tried not to make a big deal about hanging out with her girlfriend this time around, but she did prepare some breakfast for her. Which, for your information, did not take up that much time and didn’t mean all that much. She was still thinking about doing her work and simply just enjoying Renee’s far away company, sort of like how Nikola hung out with her everyday. Silent but always there, just quiet company. The blonde did wake up just a little earlier to have a nice stack of fluffy pancakes waiting on the skirmisher when she opened the door to the blonde’s room, but it wasn’t that big of a deal. No, she was still thinking about work and not about her girlfriend. 

And yes, she did sit down with Renee as she ate them just to make sure she ate them. And yes, she maybe did talk to her after that, but only for a little bit! 

But now, especially now, she was going to work. 

The blonde settled at her desk, definitely ready to work. She was going to work. Work on her pylons, yes. Get to work on those pylons. The pylons... The pylons that needed to be worked on. She needed to work on them, yes, and she was going to work. 

But... 

She looked over a few wires of some pylons for a few moments before scrunching her nose, shaking her head, and swiveling around in her desk chair. Renee was laying on the couch, Nikola laying on her chest and a book in her hands. Natalie stared over at her for a moment before sighing, jumping up from her chair, and going to stand in front of the couch. 

Renee looked up from her book, giving her a questionable look. 

“Bouge, Nikola, bouge,” she shooed the cat off the other woman’s chest. Once he didn’t budge, she simply picked the cat off of Renee’s chest and placed him on the floor. 

“Nat? What are you doing?” Renee interjected, looking even more confused. She had closed her book now, holding it to the side. “I thought...? Aren’t you going to work?” 

Natalie shrugged at her and then clambered on top of her girlfriend, now practically laying on top of her. She snuggled into the older woman’s chest before letting out a satisfied sigh. 

Renee was still... rather confused. However, as she opened her mouth, Natalie quickly shushed her and snuggled closer. So they settled down like this for a while, Natalie curled up on her chest and Renee holding her book in one hand and the other running through Natalie’s short hair. 

“Turn on the TV?” she finally piped up after a few minutes passed, looking up at Renee. “Find a movie or something, or we can watch the opening ceremony for Fuse?” she suggested. Curiosity had gotten the better of her now, but she’d still rather be here in her room, snuggled up with her girlfriend, than actually there. That was for sure. 

“Alright,” the skirmisher replied rather simply, reaching over to the remote that sat on the coffee table. After turning the television on and flipping through the channels until it got to the Apex Channel, Renee sat it back down along with her book. She let her now free arm fall over Natalie’s back while the other continued to play with her hair. 

The video panned over all of King’s Canyon at first before finally stopping on the rather large crowd that had gathered to meet Fuse’s arrival. It showed a few of the legends that had gathered to see this new legend’s grand entrance, and it even caught a few of them to give short interviews. What did they know about the new legend? How did they feel about him? How will he change the game? It showed Ajay first, then Makoa following not too soon after, and then... 

Renee chuckled when she saw Elliot on the screen, shaking her head. “Hopefully he doesn’t make a fool of himself,” she said, causing Natalie to quietly giggle against her chest. The skirmisher had an expectant look on her face as she looked at the screen. 

“Surely he won’t,” Natalie replied, playfully tapping Renee’s side. “Maybe a little stuttering, but I’m sure he’ll be fine. Besides, I think the crowd eats it up anyway. Part of his charm, non?” 

Renee frowned at that and huffed, “What charm? As far as I know, he doesn’t have any.” 

The legend on the screen stumbled through his words for a few moments, but made it through the interview without much more difficultly. He commented a little on his initial thoughts of Fuse and how he looked forward to working alongside him, a rather plain answer really, and mentioned that he was a little shocked by how big the ship he was coming in on. 

The video then switched to show the massive ship that had come to King’s Canyon today. It looked like almost everything was ready to go, and it seemed like Fuse was finally about to introduce himself. 

“Jesus,” Renee commented. “Elliot wasn’t kidding... you suppose they could find a bigger ship?” 

Natalie gave an amused hum in response. It was a ridiculously massive ship; the blonde would hate to see who’s wallet had to take that hit. 

“Has anyone gotten this big of an entrance? I mean seriously, does anyone else’s even remotely come close?” Renee retorted. 

“Am I hearing a little bit of jealousy, Renee?” Natalie teased. 

“No,” Renee promptly replied. “Absolutely not. I’d rather be killed than ever get something like that thrown for me. It’s just... Excessive.” 

“It’s for the fans, I suppose,” Natalie suggested. “The games have been doing really good this year with the viewings, sponsorships, and all! Maybe they just wanted to- Oh! Look, there he is!” She started, now scrambling to sit up. Unfortunately, she sat up on her elbows, right on top of the skirmisher’s stomach, pressing all her weight against the shorter woman. 

Renee let out a hiss. “Nat. Nat. Please, you’ve got to get off of me,” she began to plead. 

Natalie blinked and quickly mumbled a quick sorry. She quickly sat up the rest of the way, moving a little and finding extra space on the couch to properly sit. Renee followed soon after, pausing only to stretch her arms and back for a few seconds. 

“G’Day Kings Canyon!” Fuse greeted on the screen. He was responded with a momentous amount of cheers and screams from offscreen. Natalie frowned at the thought of actually being there and having to hear those right in her ear. “You lot ready for the biggest party in the Outerlands?” he then exclaimed, now gearing up to set off his signature canon. 

“Looks like a fun guy,” Natalie said. Unsurprisingly, she had already moved back over to Renee, now curling into her side. The skirmisher, unsurprisingly, had been expecting it and draped an arm over the other’s shoulders, pulling her just a little closer. “People will like his attitude; I’m sure they’ll eat him up,” she continued, looking over to see her girlfriend’s face. She tried her best to read the other’s face before the skirmisher gave her own thoughts. 

“Hm... I want to see him on the battlefield,” Renee replied, narrowing her eyes at the screen. “Then I’ll decide.” 

“Oh come on, Renee, you’re being too hard,” Natalie replied, playfully batting her on the side. “He seems nice enough, and his accent is funny- oh,” she abruptly stopped herself. The blonde’s eyes widened, and her mouth was agape. “Uh, Renee, do you think... that’s suppose to happen?” 

“Uh...” Renee began, raising an eyebrow at the event playing out on the screen. “No. I don’t think that was suppose to happen.” 

And that’s when the shit the fan in Kings Canyon. 

They both watched in shock as the scene unfolded on the screen. Civilians being shot at from the huge guns holstered on the ship, secret bombs going off hidden within the orange rock of the canyon, the ship eventually slamming into the ground and ultimately exploding. How they were still able to catch this on film was a mystery. 

However, it soon switched to an awfully conveniently commercial. The two still, however, gawked at the television. Natalie drew her legs up onto the couch and essentially hugged them, still trying to decipher what exactly happened. Renee just stared at back at the screen blankly. 

It was the skirmisher who finally broke the silence. “Oh my god,” Renee muttered before letting out a groan. “Well, the Syndicate is about to get sued out the ass.” She hopped up off the couch, raising her hands above her head as she stretched out her back. “I’m... gonna get a drink. You want anything, babe?” 

“A water... would be great,” she quietly mumbled out. Her eyes were still fixated on the screen. 

Renee nodded, gave the other girl’s shoulder a few pats, and went off to the kitchen. 

They sure were glad they didn’t go. 

“Are you not... are you not phased by this?” Natalie spoke up a little louder just so the skirmisher could hear her while in the kitchen. 

“Not really,” Renee called back. Natalie could hear the refrigerator being opened and the contents inside being messed with. “I mean, we see it every day, don’t we?” She then paused, and she peaked over to Natalie. “Nat... do you still have some ice cream left over?” 

At that, Natalie shot off the couch. “Absolutely not, you are not eating eating ice cream for lunch!” She huffed, dashing over to the kitchen. “Vous êtes absurde! Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi je t'aime?! And don’t you dare phase!” 

Attention already lost, it looked like the events in King Canyon would be touched on at a later date. That is, until Elliot comes limping back or something.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it ends kind of abruptly, arguably a little oddly, but I had grown a little tired with this fic to keep tinkering with it... It’s a little silly, but I had fun. Plus my last two fics have been angsty stuff so this is my recovery fic heh
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed! Send darkspark prompts or headcanons my way @giraffe-lesbian on tumblr. I’m also always down to chat about these two wonderful gals! I love them so much :’^)


End file.
